La vida Seddie
by Antonella001
Summary: Esta novela se trata de las cosas que tienen que pasar Sam y Freddie para poder seguir juntos,ellos tienen que recorrer un largo camino para alcanzar la felicidad.Y de eso depende de que sigan juntos o terminen.
1. El comienzo de las ratas

**Hola a todos,este es el primer Fic Seddie que subo y es corto,pero los próximos capítulos los are mas largos,y hay unas pequeñas cosas que deben tener en cuenta para ubicarse en espacio y tiempo:**

**Este Fic esta hecho desde que Sam y Freddie salen y nunca habían terminado,es como lo que sigue desde ese capítulo donde terminan pero al día siguiente,quitando la parte de que no terminaron.**

**La mamá de Sam sabe que sale con Freddie,ya que primero se lo dijo a ella,su amiga y el publico de iCarly ya lo sabía y eso incluye a toda la escuela,la única que aun no lo sabe es la mamá de Freddie,que en la serie ella se entera pero yo omito esa parte.**

**La pareja Seddie que voy a representar,van a ser mas tiernos a comparación de la serie,ya que ahí se trataban mal,osea voy a hacer a una Sam mas tierna con el tema de la pareja,pero solo sera así con Freddie,con los demás actuara normal,pero igual no se lo dirá a nadie lo que hace con Freddie para proteger su reputación,ni siquiera a su mejor amiga.**

**En este Fic también va a ver partes en que hable de otras parejas,pero Carly tendrá un protagonismo diferente,ella aparecerá pero no va a ser muy importante y solo sera cuando hable con los protagonistas,en este capítulo no aparece tanto solo porque es corto,pero después aparecerá mas seguido con alguna locura nueva,aparte que todo el mundo siempre va a su departamento.**

**Bueno eso es todo,disfruten del capítulo. :)**

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana y todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas aulas,no había nadie en el pasillo o eso se creía ya que Sam recién estaba entrando,tarde,a la escuela,pero esta vez no se quedo dormida,simplemente fue a propósito para hacerle una broma al director,ya que sabia que todos los profesores estarían en el aula y el director hoy llegaba tarde porque había una junta para directores,así que Sam abrió su casillero y comenzó con su plan.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en los salones:**

Carly y Freddie se sentaron juntos ya que el chico se dio cuenta que su novia no llegaba y estaba muy preocupado por eso.

-Dime la verdad ¿Le paso algo malo y te dijo que no me digieras para que no me preocupe?-Pregunto Freddie muy nervioso,ella siempre era de faltar,pero desde que están de novios no falta solo para verlo a el.

-Ya te lo dije,Sam debe de estar bien,siempre falta a la escuela-Dijo muy tranquila su amiga que no se preocupaba ya que la conocía y sabia que no le pasaba nada.

-Pero Sam me prometió que no faltaría mas solo para verme mas seguido a mi.

-Tal vez su despertador se quedo sin pilas-Carly trataba de darle ideas positivas por la falta de su amiga pero eso no tranquilizaba al chico.

Freddie pensaba que si Sam faltaba era porque le paso algo grave o esta en la cárcel,con Sam nada bueno puede salir de ella,pero en ese momento entro una chica rubia,que al abrir la puerta llamo la atención de todos.

-¿Por qué tan tarde señorita Puckett?-Dijo muy serio y un poco enojado el profesor ya que interrumpió la mitad de la clase.

-Lo lamento mucho profesor,pero mi despertador no me despertó y me quede dormida-Por primera vez Sam trato con respeto a una autoridad mayor y eso se debía a Freddie y que se dio cuenta que si no se metería en mas problemas aparte de mentir.

-Bueno,se la dejo pasar porque a mi me paso eso una vez y a todos nos puede pasar,pero que sea la ultima vez,vaya a su asiento-Sam no lo podía creer,nunca le dejaban pasar por esa excusa tan barata,pero el profesor fue amable ya que es la primera vez que le habla con respeto.

Sam se sentó al lado de Freddie ya que hay cuatro filas de asientos,ella estaba contra la pared al lado Freddie y al lado de Freddie,Carly.

Después de unos minutos sonó el megáfono de la escuela y se escucho al director decir:Todos afuera de sus aulas y vallan al pasillo donde esta la dirección.

Todos salieron menos Seddie,ya que Sam se reía como villana de telenovela y Freddie conocía esa risa,algo malo hizo y lo iba a descubrir,el siempre trataba de que Sam sea buena y tenga menos problemas y aunque hizo un progreso aun no logro nada.

-Dime la verdad,el director nos saco de clases por una broma que tu hiciste ¿Verdad?-Preguntaba aunque ya lo supiera y solo quería su confirmación.

-La verdad me encanta que me conozcas tan bien-Dijo la rubia afirmando lo que dijo su novio.

-¿Y qué se te ocurrió ahora?-Pregunto curioso.

-Ya lo veras-Y agarro el brazo de Freddie jalándolo para que viera con sus propios ojos.

Al llegar Freddie se quedo baca abierta,se veían salir como cinco ratas de la oficina del director-¿Por qué ratas?-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento,estaba en shock por lo que vio.

-¡Si! Es perfecto,el director Franklin es alérgico,pero no pensé que se reproducirían tan rápido.

-¿Reproducir?-Pregunto muy confundido por lo que dijo.

-Es que yo solo traje a dos ratas-Levanto dos de sus dedos para mostrar la cantidad-Un macho y una hembra y supongo que lo hacen demasiado rápido lo de tener hijos-Dijo de manera divertida,ya que mucho no le importaba.

-¿Y cómo es que sabes que el director Franklin es alérgico a los ratones?

-Hice unas cuantas investigaciones,cuando los maestros me llevaban a hablar con el director había veces en las cuales no estaba,entonces lo tenia que esperar sola,ahí,con la computadora cerca y de lo aburrida que estaba empece a revisar sus mensajes y encontré uno con su medico de cabecera y se me ocurrió esa broma.

-Hay Sam ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

-Podrías comprar un jamón como un regalo por la broma.

-No se le premia a la persona que se comporta mal sino al la que es buena y no hace travesuras ¿Y si te descubren?-Dijo muy preocupado por su novia.

-No lo creo,como van a saber eso,tenes que ser adivino para saberlo.

-Alumnos,los llame por este problema,como pueden ver son ratas-Decía el director Franklin que ya tenia toda la cara hinchada por la alergia-Alguien puso las ratas en mi oficina sabiendo que soy alérgico y quiero que me lo diga a la cara quien fue.Y para que sepan nosotros ya lo sabemos,gracias a las nuevas cámaras que hay en mi oficina y lo único que quiero es que como tuvo el valor de ponerlas ahí,quiero que tenga el valor de decírmelo en la cara.

-Como odio las cámaras-Le decía la rubia a su novio en un susurro-No me queda otra tengo que confesar.

-Yo te ayudare para que no te metas en problemas ¿Si?-Le decía Freddie eso para que sepa que la iba a apoyar en todo.

Sam suspiro y camino entre la gente hasta llegar donde estaba el director,lo miro a los ojos sin parpadear y firme y con confianza dijo-¡Fui yo!-Cosa que nadie se sorprendió ya que era costumbre que Sam haga travesuras,el director la agarro de la muñeca y se la llevo a su oficina,cuando Freddie vio que entraban el se acerco a la puerta y entro.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo Ted?-Saludo Sam,pero antes que el contestara se abrió la puerta.

-Perdón,pero vengo en defensa de Sam-Dijo muy educado Freddie.

-siéntense-Dijo el director y ambos obedecieron-¿Sam por qué hiciste esto?

-Me pareció divertido-Dijo como si nada.

-Y ¿Cómo supiste que soy alérgico a los ratones?.

-Eso no lo sabia fue pura casualidad-Mentira.

-¿Y hacia falta cinco?

-En mi defensa eran dos,dio casualidad que eran macho y hembra y de que se reproducen muy rápido.

-Director,usted sabe que soy el novio de Sam-Dijo Freddie y Ted movió la cabeza diciendo que si-Y entonces yo la puedo ayudar a que no haga mas eso,llevarla por el buen camino,pero no le ponga un castigo,yo hablare con ella,es obvio que ella me escuchara mas que a usted-Hablaba muy seriamente tanto que el director le creyó,aunque hablaba enserió con lo de llevarla por el buen camino.

-Esta bien,se la dejare pasar,solo por que confió en ti,se que eres un buen estudiante y la llevaras por un buen camino y creo en ti,aparte de que Sam se atrevió a decírmelo en la cara,la mayoría no es tan valiente.

-Gracias director Franklin-Dijo Freddie mientras que el y Sam se levantaban de sus sillas y salían por la puerta.

-Y ¿Qué paso?¿Te dieron detención?-Preguntaba Carly desesperada apenas salieron de la oficina.

-No,gracias a Freddie.

-Ohhh,que tierno-Decía a Carly-Quisiera un novio que me defendiera,aunque Freddie me quito mi puesto,soy yo quien siempre te defiende-Se quejo su amiga.

-Si sobre eso,nunca seas abogada,no es lo tuyo,siempre me castigan contigo-Decía la rubia.

-No te preocupes Carlota,yo ya no la voy a defender mas,le voy a enseñar a no meterse mas en problemas,di mi promesa y la voy a cumplir,y hoy te salve solo porque tenemos iCarly,si no te dejaba en detención para que aprendas tu lección-Decía enojado Freddie.

-O vamos Freddie no seas así-Se acerca a el y le susurra en el oído-Si no,no habrá mas besitos-Dijo muy divertida Sam.

Y eso a Freddie le encantaba,que se le acerque,le susurre y sentir su aliento en su oreja le daba un cosquilleo y lo que mas le encantaba era los besos de Sam,y todo eso Sam lo sabia así que hacia eso apropósito para que no se enoje.

-Esta bien-Dijo resignado Freddie

* * *

**Mas tarde en la casa de Sam:**

Sam y Freddie estaban acostados en el sillón mirando una película de terror,que obviamente Sam escogió,ellos estaban abrazados,comiendo palomitas como toda pareja romántica.

-Oye Sam ¿Y tu madre?-Preguntaba curioso ya que recién se había dado cuenta que no estaba.

-Se fue con su nuevo novio al cine y luego va a ver si lo convence de que le compre un anillo nuevo.

-¿Así que estamos solos?-Pregunto en forma mas de afirmación y de manera muy picara.

-¡Si!-Expreso feliz.

-Que bueno-Y la beso fue un beso muy tierno y adorable donde había mucho amor,que después se convirtió en apasionado,Freddie poco a poco fue acostando a Sam sin despegar sus labios de ella y se acostó encima,pero...

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**¿Y qué les pareció? Díganmelo con un review,sea bueno,sea malo,pero díganmelo así lo puedo mejorar para la próxima,se aceptan ideas constructivas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ·.·\|/ (Imagínense que mueve la mano). **


	2. No tengo amigos

**Hola a todos aquí les traje el capítulo número dos de esta horrible novela.**

**Pues sin mas pre-ambulos los dejo leer. :)**

* * *

**En el estudio de iCarly:**

Carly estaba con Gibby,la chica daba vueltas como loca por todo el estudio,estaba nerviosa,mientras que el chico solo dibujaba caras en una naranja.

-¡Donde rayos están!-Exclamo muy enojada.

-¿Por qué no los llamas y le preguntas?-Dijo como si nada.

-Ya llame a Freddie y tiene el celular apagado.

-¿Y Sam?

-¿Cuándo Sam tiene su celular a mano?

-Para mi deberías probar te podría sorprender.

-Aggh,esta bien-Agarro su teléfono y marco a su amiga.

* * *

**Con Sam y Freddie:**

-¿Así que estamos solos?-Pregunto en forma mas de afirmación y de manera muy picara.

-¡Si!-Expreso feliz.

-Que bueno-Y la beso fue un beso muy tierno y adorable donde había mucho amor,que después se convirtió en apasionado,Freddie poco a poco fue acostando a Sam sin despegar sus labios de ella y se acostó encima,pero sonó el celular de Sam.

-No atiendas-Rogaba Freddie.

-Es Carly tengo que atender,debe de ser algo importante.

-Esta bien-Dijo resignado.

Agarro su celular y atendió-¿Qué pasa Carls?-Pregunto como si nada.

-¿Cómo que pasa?¿Es enserio?-Pregunto alterada-No se si recuerdas pero estas llegando tarde para el ensayo antes de que empiece el show,no se si recuerdas pero nosotras hacemos algo llamado iCarly ¿Estas con Freddie? ¿No?

-¡Si! Perdón pero ya salgo para allá.

-Si salgan ahora,que no se si llegan para el programa,estoy muy decepcionada de ti.

-Carly cuando llego te explico todo.

-Eso espero-Y colgó.

-Era Carly,esta enojada porque no fuimos al ensayo antes del show,y dijo que estaba decepcionada de mi-Dijo lo ultimo triste y con la cabeza hacia abajo-Dijo que salgamos ahora porque no vamos a llegar para el programa-Le decía a su novio.

-No te preocupes,seguro dijo eso porque estaba enojada,ya se le pasara-Freddie trataba de que se sintiera mejor.

-Si,bueno mejor vamos que se nos hace tarde-Y se levanto del sofá y se fue hasta la puerta y la abrió.

-Ok-Y se fueron.

* * *

**Con Carly y Gibby:**

Carly recién había cortado la llamada-No puedo creer lo irresponsables que son,yo estoy aquí mientras que ellos están pasándose baba,que se piensan que a mi me gusta estar aquí perdiendo tiempo mientras podría estar con un chico-Dijo muy enojada.

-Estas con un chico-Dijo Gibby muy ofendido.

-Si pero no esa clase de chico.

-Para mi estas celosa de que Freddie y Sam estén en una relación y sientes que perdiste a tus mejores amigos.

-Desde cuando eres psicólogo.

-Desde que empezaste con tu locura de no tener amigos cuando los necesites.

-Yo si tengo amigos cuando los necesito.

-¿Y dónde están?

-Pues,veras,ellos están en,ehhh.

-Eso creí,a mi me paso lo mismo cuando descubrí que ya no tenia mas amigos,pero ¿Sabes lo que hice?.

-¿Qué?

-Empece a dibujar caritas en las frutas,es muy divertido y tranquilizador.

-Gibby,no eres un psicólogo no sabes lo que necesito para tranquilizarme-Lo pensó unos segundos-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón-Agarro una pera y una fibra-Esto puede ser tranquilizador-Y empezó a dibujar caras-Tal vez no seas tan malo como psicólogo.

-Tengo mis hobbies,pero esto no es lo que quiero hacer de grande.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?-Pregunto la castaña.

-Pues yo quiero ser...-Pero no termino la oración porque justo entraron al estudio Sam y Freddie.

Carly se acerco a ellos-Al fin llegaron,tienen idea todo el tiempo que los estuve esperando para ensayar,y ustedes lo mas panchos,ahí seguramente besuqueándose sin pensar en mi que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con el psicólogo.

-¿Hay panchos?-Pregunto la rubia.

-¿Qué psicólogo?-Pregunto Freddie,se nota que no piensa igual que Sam.

-Hablo de Gibby,que se quiere hacer el psicólogo diciéndome que para calmarme tenia que dibujar unas caritas en las frutas.

-Bien que funciono,hasta ahora-Se defendió Gibby.

-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Hay panchos?-Siguió Sam.

-Sam,eso era una expresión,no hay panchos reales-Le contesto su novio.

-Pues deberíamos ir a comprar-Sugirió Sam.

-Nadie va a ningún lado,ya llegaron tarde al ensayo y ya no quede tiempo,en minutos empieza el show,¿Me escucharon?-Pregunto Carly muy enojada.

-Si-Dijieron al unisono Sam y Freddie-Mamá-agrego Sam a lo ultimo en forma de burla.

-Me van a poner los pelos de punta-Dijo Carly mas enojada que nunca.

-Pues ya los tienes-Agrego Sam.

-Aghh-Dijo Carly tratando de tranquilizarse,mientras iba al baño a arreglar su cabello.

Mientras Freddie estaba arreglando las cámaras para que empiece el show,Sam lo estaba distrayendo dándole besos en el cuello,cosa que a Freddie le gustaba.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Freddie.

-Y a ti ¿Qué te parece que hago?

-Pero ¿Por qué estas haciéndolo?

-Estoy aburrida-Dijo Sam mientras seguía besándolo.

-Pues yo que vos practico para iCarly antes que vuelva la loca de tu amiga.

-Tienes razón,pero también es tu amiga.

-Mas tuya que mía,así que tienes una amiga loca.

-Ahora le voy a decir a Carly que no queres ser amigo de ella-Salio corriendo.

-No Sam,no se lo digas-La perseguía-Se va a enojar conmigo y me va a matar ¿Queres que mate a tu novio?-Sam no respondió-Sam te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Queres que Carly mate a tu novio? ¿Sam? ¡Sam! contéstame...

* * *

**Tres semanas después.**

-Oye hermanita ¿A dónde vas?-Pregunto Spencer que estaba viendo la televisión en la sala y vio que su hermanita abría la puerta.

-A buscar a Sam y Freddie,desde que son novios se la pasan todo el día juntos y se olvidan de mi-Dijo triste a lo ultimo-Y hoy tenemos otro ensayo para iCarly y voy a ir a buscarlos para que no lleguen tarde.

-¿Y cómo sabes que están juntos? y ¿Cómo sabes donde están?-Pregunto curioso y confundido.

-¡Fácil!-Dijo feliz-Cuando Freddie tiene el celular apagado es porque esta con Sam,ya que no le gusta que los interrumpan cuando la esta besando,eso lo aprendí a las malas,ya que la otra vez cuando no me atendió llame a Sam y Freddie se enojo conmigo porque les arruine el momento,y ya llame y me dice que el celular esta apagado,así que están juntos-Dijo muy segura- Y si están juntos Freddie no va a su departamento,porque su mamá aun no sabe que están juntos,así que ni se acerca ahí con Sam y la mamá de Sam no esta,se fue de viaje con su nuevo novio a nueva york a conocer a su familia,aunque no creo que eso dure mucho,así que de seguro esta en la casa de Sam sabiendo que ahí están completamente solos y pueden besarse en paz-Spencer hizo una cara de asco cuando recordó lo de los besos-No es asqueroso es tierno,pero tengo que ir a buscarlos para que no lleguen de nuevo tarde al ensayo y no me importa interrumpirlos tienen que aprender que aunque uno este de novio no significa dejar a tus amigos de lado.

-Te dejaron varias veces sola ¿Verdad?-Pregunto casi afirmándolo.

-Si,pero no me importa.

-Si que te importa,los extrañas y no te gusta quedarte sola,estas celosa de su noviazgo.

-Hay cállate Spencer ¿Tu qué sabes?-Y salio de su departamento.

-Yo se mas de lo que crees-Lo dijo para si mismo recordando algo.

-El que sabe-Se decía Carly para si misma-No estoy celosa,¿Por qué todo el mundo dice eso?,no lo estoy y no estoy sola y triste sin amigos como dice Gibby,ellos dos que saben,no tienen ni idea que es tener a un amigo y si los tenes no hace falte que estén todo el día atrás tuyo o ¿Si?-Se cuestionaba Carly,darse cuenta que estaba sola la deprimía así que dejo de pensar en ello y llego a la casa de Sam y toca la puerta.

* * *

**Unos minutos antes con Sam y Freddie:**

-Sam no te estoy engañando con nadie-Decía Freddie desesperado.

-A no y porque esta chica te esta mandando mensajes diciendo que después se veían ¡No soy tonta Freddie!-Decía Sam casi gritando.

-Si me dejaras explicarte-Freddie trataba de tranquilizarla.

-No me expliques nada,no quiero escucharte.

-Pues nunca quieres escucharme-Dijo perdiendo la cordura-Nunca me escuchas,no te importa nunca lo que diga,y no confías en mi y ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que tampoco me conoces,porque si lo hicieras sabrías que jamas te engañaría,que te soy fiel y que no seria capaz-Dijo gritando-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto,no sabes nada de mi,no me dejas hablar nunca y no me escuchas ¡Me arte!-Grito lo ultimo con mas fuerza,y justo tocaron la puerta y Freddie abrió-Carly no es el momento-Dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

-Pero...-No la dejo terminar.

Ya estaba cansado y los peros de Carly no ayudaban así que ya exploto y se enojo peor-Pero nada,no es el momento dije,ya estoy harto de que no me escuchen y no me tomen en cuenta,porque no buscas a alguien a quien le intereses,busca amigos ¡Me canse de ustedes!-Dijo lo ultimo gritando lo mas fuerte que pudo y le cerro la puerta en la cara a Carly muy fuerte.

Carly se largo a llorar y salio corriendo sin mirar por donde iba,estaba molesta,pero no tanto,ella estaba mas que nada triste,cuando se dio cuenta que nadie la quería,que no tenia amigos,que no tenia a nadie que le importara lo que hacia,estaba sola en el mundo,sin nadie a su lado que la ayudara a enfrentarse con las cosas que se le oponían en su camino y se preguntaba que era lo que hizo mal para que nadie la quisiera,aunque fue lo ultimo que se pregunto,ya que justo estaba cruzando la calle y un auto a toda velocidad la atropello,esa pregunta fue la ultima ¿Qué hizo mal? Aunque todo el mundo sabia que ella no era la culpable de eso,en ese momento ella no lo sabia y ya no le importaba nada.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno,hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy,este capítulo me costo mucho terminar de escribir,pero al final se me ocurrió un final buenísimo y bueno no me maten como mate a Carly ¿Si?,tengo que seguir la nove y perdón por la tardanza.**

**¿Y qué les pareció? Díganmelo con un review,sea bueno,sea malo,pero díganmelo así lo puedo mejorar para la próxima,se aceptan ideas constructivas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ·.·\|/ (Imagínense que mueve la mano).**


	3. Una en un millon

**¡Hola! Acá les traigo el capítulo numero tres y espero que les guste,y que no me odien por el anterior capítulo,ni tampoco me maten,pero bueno,lo hecho,hecho esta,así que,ya pueden leer. :)**

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde y Seddie estaba en la casa de Sam,pero Freddie se fue al baño dejando su celular en la mesa enfrente del sofá donde estaba Sam,en eso suena el celular.

-¡Freddie tu celular!-Grito Sam,pero las ganas de verlo eran incontrolables así que Sam agarro su celular y leyó el mensaje en un susurro para ella misma-Hola,recuerda que te espero a las ocho de la noche en ''Licuados Locos'' para vernos para el asunto ¿Si? besos Stephany-Sam bajo la cabeza y se puso triste,pero luego recobro la compostura y espero a que Freddie salga del baño.

-¿Sonó mi celular?-Pregunto apenas salio y se acercaba a Sam.

-¿Quién es Stephany?-Pregunto lo mas calmada que pudo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Y por qué ella te manda mensajes hablando sobre un ''asunto''?-Hizo comillas en sus dedos-Freddie dime la verdad de una vez ¿Me estas engañando?

-Sam no te estoy engañando con nadie-Decía Freddie desesperado.

-A ¿no? Y porque rayos esta chica te esta mandando mensajes-Dijo perdiendo la paciencia- diciendo que después se veían ¡No soy tonta Freddie!-Decía Sam casi gritando.

-Si me dejaras explicarte-Freddie trataba de tranquilizarla.

-No me expliques nada,no quiero escucharte.

-Pues nunca quieres escucharme-Dijo perdiendo la cordura-Nunca me escuchas,no te importa nunca lo que diga,y no confías en mi y ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que tampoco me conoces,porque si lo hicieras sabrías que jamas te engañaría,que te soy fiel y que no seria capaz-Dijo gritando-¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto,no sabes nada de mi,no me dejas hablar nunca y no me escuchas ¡Me arte!-Grito lo ultimo con mas fuerza,y justo tocaron la puerta y Freddie abrió-Carly no es el momento-Dijo lo mas tranquilo que pudo.

-Pero...-No la dejo terminar.

Ya estaba cansado y los peros de Carly no ayudaban así que ya exploto y se enojo peor-Pero nada,no es el momento dije,ya estoy harto de que no me escuchen y no me tomen en cuenta,porque no buscas a alguien a quien le intereses,busca amigos ¡Me canse de ustedes!-Dijo lo ultimo gritando lo mas fuerte que pudo y le cerro la puerta en la cara a Carly muy fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa Freddie? Es Carly ¿Por qué la tratas así? Es mi mejor amiga y no dejare que la trates como basura.

-Bien,ya estoy mas tranquilo ¿Podemos hablar en paz?

-Bien,habla todo lo que quieras,luego veré si te perdono,mejor que sea convincente-Dijo Sam sentándose en el sofá con Freddie al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno esta chica Stephany es una compañera del Club de Computación Avanzada de Ridgeway-Sam lo interrumpió.

-¿El Club de los Nerds?-Dijo divertida.

-Si eso-Dijo de mala gana-Volviendo al tema,nos asignaron un proyecto a ella y ami,juntos,para que nosotros creáramos alguna aplicación para la computadora y lo íbamos a empezar hoy y simplemente me lo recordó.

-Aja y ¿Por qué en el mensaje puso ''asunto'' y no otra cosa?

-Porque nosotros íbamos a crear un virus que ayude a los padres,así ellos bloquean lo que quieran de la computadora para que sus hijos no puedan entrar y la única forma es con un virus,aveces los virus son buenos,no todos te arruinan la computadora,y no escribió virus ya que te pueden llevar a la cárcel si alguien llega a leer esa palabra,ya que como todos piensan que los virus son malos,tratan de evitarlos a toda costa.

-Bien eso tiene sentido,mas o menos,pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? hablo de que te vas a encontrar con una chica y no me lo dices-Dijo ahora calmada y tratando de comprender la situación.

-Porque yo se que a ti no te interesan estas cosas,los llamas Club Nerd y creí que no me ibas a escuchar,ya que nunca me escuchas,así que no lo creí necesario.

-Esta bien,confío en ti,pero la próxima dime,aunque no lo creas,yo te escucho.

-Si creo que tienes razón.

-¿Creo? Yo tengo razón-Dijo muy creída.

-Si tienes toda la razón,ahora ¿Me das un beso?

-No lo se,no te lo mereces.

-Si que me lo merezco.

-Esta bien-Le dio un pico muy rápido.

-¡Oye! Uno de verdad.

-¿Cómo?-Dijo Sam haciéndose la tonta.

-Así-Y la beso muy apasionadamente,después de un minuto.

-Oye ¿Recuerdas que cuando me besaste en el programa de iCarly,nosotros volvimos al departamento de Carly mas temprano para hablar a solas antes de hacerlo oficial y vos me prometiste algo?

-Si,mas o menos,¿Me lo recuerdas?

-Era que si nos poníamos de novios íbamos a tener que pasar muchas pruebas antes de saber que estábamos destinados a estar juntos para toda la vida,pero de pasar esas pruebas depende de que sigamos juntos o nos separemos para siempre y fue una promesa que si a lo largo del tiempo no podemos pasar alguna prueba importante para un noviazgo romperíamos.

-Si la recuerdo,pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Que ya superamos una prueba,la de confiar el uno del otro,al final confíe en ti y decidí creerte lo de la compañera.

-Si es verdad,pero yo aun no pase esa prueba.

-Bueno ya te tocara,pero en realidad ya son tres pruebas que superamos,la primera fue madurar y reconocer de una vez que nos gustábamos,que todo ese odio que nos teníamos en realidad era amor que se escondía detrás de esos insultos falsos de cosas que en realidad no sentíamos y todo ese tiempo simplemente nos queríamos y cada día nos amábamos mas hasta que ya no lo pudimos ocultar mas.

-Si tienes razón,y ¿La segunda?

-La segunda fue el beso,ese maravilloso beso que tanto nos gusto,fue único y aunque nosotros no nos animábamos a dar ese paso,gracias a ti superamos esa barrera que nos separaba y se rompió con solo acercar nuestros labios y que de ese momento nos dimos cuenta que no nos podíamos separar mas,una vez que nos besamos fue como pasar una prueba,demostrar que podíamos estar juntos y que al no querer separarnos demostrábamos que nuestros sentimientos del uno al otro era verdadero,no solo una ilusión,demostrando que del odio al amor hay un solo paso y que a veces ese paso puede costar mucho pero una vez que llagas a destino vale la pena haber recorrido todo ese camino donde cada uno aprendió del otro,y la tercera es la de recién.

-Wow no creí que fueras tan expresiva con tus sentimientos,y fue muy tierno,y tampoco sabia que ya habíamos superado tantas pruebas-Dijo sorprendido.

-Aun no me conoces del todo-Dijo riéndose.

-Eso es bueno,me gustan las sorpresas-Dijo coqueteando.

-Igual ni Carly me conoce del todo y eso que es mi mejor amiga,hablando de ella,me parece que la trataste muy mal hace unos minutos.

-Si lo que pasa que estaba muy enojado y bueno llego en mal momento-Dijo arrepentido.

-Bueno vamos-Dijo levantándose.

-¿A dónde?-Dijo Freddie confundido.

-A disculparte con Carly y explicarle lo que paso,se merece una explicación-Dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Esta bien-Y fue tras ella.

* * *

**Minutos después:**

-Hola Spencer-Sam había entrado al departamento Shay con Freddie atrás suyo.

-¿Cuándo sera el día en que toques la puerta y no rompas la cerradura?-Pregunto harto Spencer.

-Cuando ya no me guste mas el jamón,hablando de eso voy a tu heladera-Y se fue a la cocina.

-¿Y dónde esta Carly?-Pregunto Freddie.

-Ella me dijo que iba a la casa de Sam ¿Nunca llego?-Pregunto preocupado.

-Si pero por culpa del tonto se enojo y se fue,y creímos que estaría aquí-Dijo Sam refiriéndose a Freddie.

-No,nunca regreso,tal vez debió enojarse mucho y se habrá ido a desahogar con alguien-Dijo calmado el ''adulto''.

-Si pero ¿Con quién? Si no tiene mas amigos-Dijo Sam preocupada.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono fijo del departamento y Spencer atendió.

-Hola...¿Si?... ¿Qué Carly que?-Sam y Freddie lo escuchaban muy preocupado y se pusieron nerviosos-Esta bien voy para allá.

-¿Qué paso con Carly? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué pasa Spencer?-Preguntaba Sam muy preocupada por su amiga.

-Carly...-No podía decirlo-Ella...Ella...Esta en el...Hospital-Decía tartamudeando,no lo podía creer.

-¿Qué?-Salto Freddie tratando de entender que le había pasado a su amiga.

-Ellos dicen que un auto a toda velocidad la atropello,pero los testigos dicen que ella no veía la calle estaba con la cabeza baja,piensan que estaba triste,llorando-Decía Spencer lo mas tranquilo que pudo,mientras que Sam y Freddie se miraban culpables el uno al otro recordando que unos momentos atrás ellos le habían gritado a Carly y eso era el porque estaba triste y paso lo que paso-Bueno ¿Me acompañan al hospital?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que te acompañamos Carly es mi amiga jamas la dejaría sola estamos en las buenas y en las malas-Dijo Sam muy orgullosa de Carly.

-Bueno vamos-Abrió la puerta y salio del departamento seguido por Seddie y fueron al hospital.

* * *

**En el hospital:**

-Buen día-Le decía Spencer a la recepcionista-Venimos a ver a Carly Shay.

-¿Razones por la cual esta aquí?-Preguntaba la recepcionista muy amablemente,pero a su vez siendo profesional.

-La atropello un auto-Dijo lo mas calmado que pudo el ''adulto'' tratando de hablar.

-El quinto pasillo,habitación docientos treinta-Termino de decir eso y los tres salieron a toda velocidad hacia el elevador donde tardaría unos segundos y después caminaron un largo rato por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Carly.

Al entrar vieron a un doctor que estaba revisando a Carly y a los monitores-Supongo que ustedes deben ser la familia Shay-Dijo el doctor saludando a cada uno de la mano.

-Si,yo soy su hermano mayor Spencer y ellos son sus mejores amigos,Sam y Freddie.

-Un gusto y ¿Los padres de la niña?

-A vera,nuestra madre murió y nuestro padre esta debajo del mar,en un submarino,protegiendo a nuestra nación,yo soy su tutor y adulto responsable.

-Si,muy responsable-Dijo Sam sarcástica.

-Bien,Carly ¿Se pondrá bien?-Pregunto preocupado Spencer.

-Si-Todos suspiraron relajados-El golpe no fue tan duro,y solo tiene algunos rasguños,pero se quedara unos días aquí para revisar que no allá otro tipo de daños como,no poder caminar,perdida de memoria,y esas cosas,pero yo que ustedes me preocuparía por averiguar quien lo hizo,los testigos están declarando y creo que están a punto de saber quien fue.

-Si,eso espero-Dijo Spencer-¿Y ya despertó?

-No,seguramente en cualquier momento se va a despertar,así que no se preocupen,si quieren se pueden quedar,yo voy a seguir viendo que no tenga ningún hueso roto con las radiografías que le acabo de tomar.

-Gracias doctor-Dijo Freddie.

-No hay de que-Y se fue.

Los tres se la pasaban viendo a Carly ahí acostada,sin movimiento alguno,llena de cables y monitores y algo que la ayudaba a respirar,estaban todos tan callados que daban miedo,nadie sabia que decir,solo se la pasaban viendo a Carly y sufriendo,echándose la culpa a ellos mismos por no haber echo algo antes o haber evitado hacer algo,pensando que tal vez no pueda caminar o cualquier otra cosa que seria horrible para Carly.

-Chicos iré por comida,espérenme aquí-Dijo triste el mayor de los Shay dejando a los chicos solos.

-Freddie todo es mi culpa,si la hubiera defendido de ti,dejarla pasar-Se echaba la culpa Sam.

-No es tu culpa,es la mía,yo le grite así,yo le cerré la puerta en la cara,y mas que nada,yo le dije que no tiene amigos y que nos dejara en paz,eso le debió doler-Dijo Freddie triste y culpable.

-No es todo tu culpa,yo debí haberla defendido,es mi amiga y la deje de lado,las amigas se apoyan en todo y yo no lo hice,y me doy cuenta que cuando estas de novio hay que estar mas tiempo con el,pero nunca dejar a los amigos de lado,hacer un tiempo para ellos,no todo el tiempo con el novio,porque los noviazgos van y vienen,pero los amigos son para siempre-Y Sam se puso a llorar en los hombros de Freddie dándose cuenta que dejo sola a su amiga cuando mas la necesitaba.

-Ella estará bien-Dijo consolándola y acariciándole el hombro mientra Sam solo lloraba.

En ese momento Carly se despertó-Aaahhh,que tiernos se ven juntos.

-¡Carly!-Gritaron Sam y Freddie mientras iban a abrazar a su amiga.

-Carly lamento mucho lo que te hice yo...-Decía Freddie arrepentido pero Carly lo interrumpió.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte,escuche todo y estas perdonado,ambos,son mis amigos y aveces los amigos pueden discutir,enojarse,pero jamas separarse y ninguno tiene la culpa de nada,yo debí mirar por donde iba.

-Bueno Carly,gracias,tu si eres una amiga-Decía Freddie.

-¡Espera!-Decía Sam-Escuchaste todo lo que decíamos y nunca nos dijiste que estabas despierta,que mala eres-La golpea suavemente.

-En mi defensa,ustedes tenían que disculparse conmigo y les ahorre el tiempo-Dijo Carly divertida.

-Esta bien,te la dejo pasar esta ves Shay-Dijo Sam haciéndose la enojada pero luego río.

-Bueno,esto se merece un abrazo-Dijo la castaña y sus amigos se acercaron y la abrazaron.

-¡Carly despertaste!-Dijo Spencer entrando a la habitación para luego dejar la comida en la mesa y abrazar a su hermanita.

-Si Spencer estoy bien,pero ya suéltame-Dijo Carly quitando sus brazos de su cuerpo.

-No sabes como nos preocupaste,no vuelvas a hacer eso-Dijo tontamente y regañando Spencer.

-Ni que lo quisiera volver a repetir,ahora quisiera saber quien lo hizo para que este en la cárcel-Decía Carly segura de su decisión.

-Si,sobre eso,estuve hablando con un testigo y dijo que la policía ya mas o menos saben que auto es,y el dueño,así que eso no tardara mucho-Dijo como si nada el mayor de los Shay.

-Que bueno y ¿Yo estaré bien? Hablo de que no me pasara nada después de esto ¿No?-Pregunto Carly nerviosa de lo que le pueda pasar.

-Emmm ¿Quién se lo dice chicos?-Preguntaba el ''adulto'',nervioso de decirle la verdad y que ella se enoje.

-¡Que alguien me lo diga de una ves!-Dijo la castaña desesperada por la ansiedad.

-Carly-Empezó Freddie nervioso de su reacción-Puede haber posibilidades de que no puedas caminar-Lo soltó de una como cuando te sacan un diente.

-Pero también había posibilidades de que pierda la memoria y no paso,así que quédate tranquila-Decía Sam para que no se altere,conocía a su amiga y aveces se puede poner un poco loca.

-Bueno lo estaba,pero empiezo a recordar lo casos que veo en la tele,de personas que jamas vuelven a caminar y que su vida se arruina para siempre-Decía Carly perdiendo la calma.

-Hay,no pienses eso,la posibilidad es de una en un millón de que te pase eso-Decía Spencer tratando de calmarla.

-¿Y si yo soy ese uno?-Se cuestionaba la castaña.

-Carly pensa en positivo,nada te pasara-Sam trataba de que no imagine lo peor.

-Bueno,estoy tranquila,simplemente váyanse y déjenme dormir.

-¿Estas segura?-Pregunto su mejor amiga.

-Si,muy segura-Respondió lo mas calmada que pudo.

-Esta bien-Dijo Sam y todos salieron mientras cada uno agarraba su comida,y Carly se acostó a dormir.

Esa idea a Carly le aterraba ¿Y si era ese uno? ¿Si no podía volver a caminar? Y había una pregunta que le rodeaba por la cabeza,que se le era familiar-¿Qué hice yo mal para merecer esto? Que pueda tener la oportunidad para ser eso uno-¡Si! de nuevo esa pregunta ¿Qué hizo mal? Pero todos sabemos que nada,aunque tampoco hay explicación de porque le pasa eso solo a ella,y esa fue su ultima pregunta ¿Qué hizo mal? Porque se quedo dormida.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno yo aquí les traje otro capítulo para los que les guste mi nove, y perdón a los que quedaron traumados pensando que Carly había muerto,quería dejar un final algo diferente y fue lo que salio,pero bueno ahora saben que no esta muerta,creo que jamas mataría a Carly,es como que faltaría algo en la novela,pero bueno les confieso que la vez pasada no fue fácil armar un final así,y puse lo primero que se me ocurrió.**

**¿Y qué les pareció? Díganmelo con un review,sea bueno,sea malo,pero díganmelo así lo puedo mejorar para la próxima,se aceptan ideas constructivas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ·.·\|/ (Imagínense que mueve la mano).**


End file.
